The Last Tissue
by Angel Descendant
Summary: Tsuna and Kyoko talk years after that fateful day, wondering what would've happened if Tsuna never swallowed his words and told her what he felt since time immemorial. Supposed 2795 ending.


**A/N:** I haven't written for awhile now. But my ideas won't write by themselves so here I am to the rescue, still wishing that KHR could've ended better. Edited this again because my former work was lifeless and I couldn't bear to not write anything dull.

And yes, kinda busy. But I'll try getting back on track with writing fanfics starting with this oneshot.

Oh, how I rush my endings!

This is dedicated to those who just can't confess to the person they like. :") I'm talking to Mr. Tuna here.

* * *

"_The Last Tissue"_

**~K27~**_  
_

**No you. No me then.**

"I was right all along," she chuckled lightly before taking a sip at her cup. Her long amber hair tumbled past her shoulders as she leaned forward. "You really were a Mafia Boss."

"Since when did you find out?" Tsuna looked at her nervously, fumbling at his phone as if waiting for an unexpected call he knows that wouldn't come. He had specifically told Gokudera Hayato and the rest the night before to never, ever interrupt this meeting. Now he wished he took it back.

It wasn't easy talking to Kyoko Sasagawa after nine years had gone by.

"There were, er, hints. Ok, I was a total moron back in junior high for not being able to piece those clues together. It _was_ pretty obvious. Then you guys left just before junior high ended and I never had the chance to talk to you since. And… umm… yeah… long story short, high school and college gave me time to think."

He wasn't the only one who had difficulty speaking to Kyoko, who was also fidgeting at her bag.

"It must be a shock for you. Even just a little. I mean, for Dame-Tsuna to be a Mafia Boss-"

Kyoko shook her head, her golden eyes laced with long eyelashes twinkled at him as she smiled.

It had been a long time since he blushed this much. Kyoko just became more beautiful since he last laid eyes on her.

"I've kept telling you before, right? You're not an ordinary person, Tsu-kun. With all the risky adventures we've been through, how can you prove me wrong?"

Her sleeved hand began to twirl the spoon clockwise in the coffee cup.

He looked at her dumbly. Her smile, her habit of cleaning the cup with the tissue before drinking, her calm demeanor as he dumped the truth after all those years… she still hadn't changed.

"How are the others, by the way?" she asked before slicing herself a piece of strawberry shortcake. "Don't tell me that you made them do errands you're supposed to do so you could come here."

"N-no they have their own agendas… Gokudera-kun's heading to France… Yamamoto-kun's back at headquarters for business talk… Chrome and Mukuro are in Switzerland to take care of something… Hibari-san's in Namimori-"

"Namimori?!" Kyoko's eyes widened. She wipes her lips clean a tissue.

"H-he comes here from time to time for the school. He's the principal there, remember?"

"S-seriously? Haru never tells me-"

"Haru's teaching there?!" Tsuna gasps.

"She said she had enough of pre-school kids so she moved to junior high instead." Kyoko laughs as she takes a sip.

And Tsuna notices 'it' after thirty minutes of his stay inside the cafe. His stomach rippled uneasily. He doesn't want to look at Kyoko's hands again.

"How's my brother? He gave me a gun for self-defense in his last visit. Does he mess up?"

"Er… nope. He's still busy training Lambo along with Collonello."

"But isn't Collonello just a kid?"

"Err… he's a super baby so he grew up real fast. Haha."

"Is he the same as Reborn-kun?"

"They're known as Arcobalenos. If you see them now you'll really be surprised, haha."

"I want to know about them more."

"When we have time, maybe I'll tell you about them. It's quite a long story."

Kyoko smiled. "I'm all ears for that next time. Maybe you can tell me also what happened in Kokuyo in our first year of Junior High."

"That's a long story too. Haru and you nearly got acidified then. You remember that weird old man wearing a lab coat?"

"Yep. Was he the one that saved us? S-so that time we were already involved with the Mafia business?"

"Only Mukuro then was strictly anti-Mafia. A henchman of his was trying to blackmail us that time. I nearly ended up stabbing myself for you two. It was a good thing there are lots of good guys at our side then."

"That's…valiant of you. You value our lives more than yours?"

"I did. Yeah," he scratches his head and looks at his cup in embarrassment. "Corny, right?"

"What? It's not. You did that for me again when we went to the Future too. It was the first time I ever saw you like that. You looked amazing. You were literally on fire."

"Ahahaha, that?" he laughs. "Man, looking back I would've ended that fight sooner if I had the same experience now. Were you scared with the trouble I made the two of you fall into?"

"What are you talking about? Haru and I often tell the children about it. They'd really get excited and amazed at our adventures. Umm speaking of which… is Byakuran-san…"

"Oh, him? He's a helpful ally now along with Yuni-chan. What happened in the Future is all in the past. Uh, lame pun, sorry."

She shakes her head. "It's amazing. All the things we faced. It all seemed like I really woke up after a good dream. After that time since we returned, I was rarely able to see you."

"The adventures weren't over yet after that. And besides, maybe it was because we didn't want to put you guys in anymore danger."

"I wish you did though, Tsuna-kun. Maybe then, we would've become really close. You'd often be avoiding me or running away when I come near when we returned back to the present."

"I-I'm sorry. I was really nervous of you back then. I was really self-conscious. I didn't want you to say anything bad about me."

Kyoko just looked at Tsuna quietly as he mumbled on about his insecurities. She tried to feel for contents in her purse as he rambled. Her smile played on her lipstick-ridden lips. Her golden eyes flit across the hint of old cloth in Tsuna's chest.

"You still have that?"

Tsuna notices where she was looking at. He takes out the orange tea-bag charm safely tied on his chest. "I just can't throw out something this important to me."

Kyoko simpered at the words. "I can still remember when I gave it to you. You looked really troubled then, and I wanted to cheer you up even a little."

"I'm glad you gave it to me. If not for this," he holds it up. There were burn marks here and there and a little wear and tear. "I wouldn't be alive today. I was often at Death's door. Thank goodness that door never opened for me."

"Even after all these years…" she murmurs. "You really believed in that scrap of cloth to save your ass?"

"Y-yeah," he said defiantly, now looking at the ring in her middle finger. "Because that little pouch held up every big faith you guys had in me. That Dame-Tsuna can really be… someone who can be more… more than an insignificant pinprick people would say I am."

"Really…" she sighs wearily, now taking out a piece of tissue from the small box beside the mini-menu. "Tsuna-kun, I know there's another reason why you're talking to me now, am I right?"

Tsuna was dumbstruck. He looks at the contents in his coffee cup, now half empty. He tries pouring in more from the teapot.

"It's no longer important anymore. I don't think I should-"

"That time, the last time when we saw each other- when you went to rescue Haru-chan… what did you want to say to me?"

"It doesn't matter anymore Kyoko-chan-"

"Do you want to say the same thing now?"

"Even if I do… it's not worth it," he now pockets the charm as he looks at the window. "Your ring proves it. I can no longer tell you."

"I loved you."

He turns. Kyoko-chan was looking at him, still simpering. Tears were beginning to stream down from her cheeks.

"Kyoko-san I-"

"Don't worry. I was scared too," she smiles, but the tears didn't stop. "And in the end, I just let go. Before I knew it, I got this ring on my finger." She looks at it, trembling slightly. "Ironic, huh?"

He bit his lip as he merely looks at her helplessly. He has no right to hold her hand, nor embrace her tightly. Much more, he wasn't allowed to kiss her lips, or ignite her heart.

"If we told each other sooner… if we just had the guts to say it then… I wonder…" she trails off.

Tsuna looks away. He was too lost for words to comfort her. Was he really this useless? All along he had the courage to save her from situations that require his life as a price but now… how come?

"God, I wish I'll be able to say something cool right now," he grits his teeth and also just squeezes her hand. He cannot break down now. He acted a coward long enough.

"Tsuna-kun?" she hiccups as she tries to wipe her tears with a tissue.

"Yes?" he pauses, his heart beating fast.

"I can't say anything cool either."

And both of them laughed.

It wasn't a happy laugh. It was a feel-good laugh. A laugh that echoed bittersweet nostalgia- a nostalgia of wonder and echoing regret.

"Well, I loved you too," chuckled Tsuna.

"I'm a married woman now, with a kid. Like I can just file a divorce and wreck my kid's life, you heartless bastard."

"And Mafia life might not suit you. It's not exactly insurance-protected, isn't it?"

"You can say that again. If I learned how to fight from onii-chan, I might have a chance."

"Yeah," he said simply. Both of them took a sip at their coffee.

"You and your not-so-ordinary profession…" she looks at him with a feigned serious expression.

"I'm having fun, though. It's not like I can be a Mafia Boss once in awhile," he winks as he finally takes a piece of strawberry shortcake. Only two slices were left. "And besides," he helps himself a bite. "Wouldn't it be best for you not to mingle with a not-so-ordinary guy like myself?"

She looks at her ring for the last time before fumbling at her bag.

"You're right. Maybe because when you called up to meet me," she says, taking out a Glock 22 and pointing it at her left temple. "I realize that I still love you after all."

Tsuna stares at her, horrorstruck as she pulls on the trigger and a loud bang reverberates inside the dingy restaurant. The syrup from the half-bitten cake on his fork dribbles to his shirt. Her dainty hand still held onto the last piece of tissue.

**End.**


End file.
